Maiko Koizumi
Maiko Koizumi is wiki user Trivia-chan's second OC, and is not canon. She is a student at Akademi High and a member of the swim team. Backstory Her heritage is Taiwanese. Her grandparents immigrated to Japan almost half a century ago, in order to set up a Teacake Shop. It was fairly successful, but wasn't able to rise to any fame while competing with large corporations in the same field. Maiko's parents became office workers and mostly do not interfere with Maiko unless something big happens. They believe that Akademi High is the prestigious school it is broadcasted to be, although Mai knows better than to believe those lies. She has attended Akademi High's system throughout her entire school experience (starting in kindergarten) and has lived in Buzara Town her entire life. Personality Maiko is an energetic, though not necessarily fun loving, girl. As a senior with good reputation and a spotless record, she uses her position to ensure that everybody at Akademi High is both hardworking and content. She is verbally merciless to those that refuse to follow her command. She cannot stand people who slack off or refuse to participate. She acts almost maternally to her underclassmen. Appearance Maiko is shorter than most girls, about a quarter of a head shorter than average. She has dark teal, slick straight hair that is cut just above her shoulders. Her bangs are swept back with an indigo bow. She has mint green eyes. Maiko has dark, honey toned skin with freckles dotting her cheeks. Her ears are small and curve slightly inwards, after years of tucking them under swim caps. She has a lithe and well muscled body, although it is usually hidden underneath her school uniform (Default F Uniform #1). In her swimsuit and/or gym uniform, Maiko's true physique is displayed. Her breasts are large, but do not interfere with aerobic activities (when wearing a push up bra, at least) She has defined muscles and a good chunk of her middle and lower body is made up of legs. In her school uniform, she wears white heel socks and slate grey dress shoes. Relationships Kaya Kimiyama: They get along well, both being powerful, sociable, and proactive members of their respective clubs. Barakou Koizumi Maiko's swimming partner and close friend. They met since by pure coincidence they had the same surname and were put in the same swim lane because of it. The duo often acts as the mini-police of Akedemi High, Mai being more of a "don't do that" sort of person and Barakou being a "you'll wish you didn't do that" kind of person. Hanuka Kaho: Maiko watches over her. She makes sure to spend time with her so that the younger girl won't make as many harmful decisions. However, Hanuka is jealous of Mai's relationship with Hirito and tries to keep her away from him whenever possible. Hirito Kosei: Maiko has developed a crush on him, but is easily able to conceal her true feelings. She helps him to get adjusted to the Akademi High School life. She is so far unaware of Hirito's crush(es). Aiden Jones: She gets angry at him whenever she catches him acting depressed. Trivia *Her favorite anime is Nagi no Asakura (The Lull of the Sea). *Maiko's supernatural senses are feeble, to say the least. Because she often stays in the plain outdoors, always surrounded by people that she loves, evil spirits are not drawn to her. *Her teacher is Kaho Kanon and her class is Class 3-2. *Her favorite stroke is the butterfly. *Maiko is acrophobic (scared of heights). *Her astrological sign is Aquarius and her birthday is February 24. *Maiko's name comes from the kanji for dance (Mai) child (ko) and little spring (Koizumi). In Japanese, her name would be Koizumi Maiko. *Her father is Japanese, which is where her Japanese surname comes from. Category:OCs Category:Females Category:Students Category:Sports Club Category:Trivia-chan's OCs Category:Akademi Murder Category:Akademi Murder: Terror Town